sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:The Morning After
The stench of death was all around the moon, fires burning still out in the streets, along with the sounds of random blaster fire and explosions that can be heard drifting up from the lower levels of the smuggers' moon. Inside the meltdown, there's barely anyone at all, a few looters looking for anything worthwhile; bodies and blood still strewn about the entire place, among the shattered glass and tables as well. A sickly sweet smell that is partially blood from many different species mixed with rotting for now; those that haven't been in real combat on a warlike scale, seem to wretch easily as they seek cover around the streets of Nar Shaddaa. Dareus does a half jog back into the room, just glad in his armor and clothing, keeping his carbine ready while he quickly looks around, seeing no threats, he walks up to the bar again, tapping jokingly as if he's waiting for service, before he moves back behind it and starts to sift through the rubble. The young Rodians that are sifting through the pockets of the corpses go unnoticed until they start to giggle a bit, and he stands up, whipping an empty and broken bottle at them, "Get outta here you little rats! Get a damn job." One gives him the finger while they begrudgingly wander back out into the streets. Taking a cloth from behind the bar, actually just ripped fabric, he spits on it to wipe some of the carbon scoring from his armor. Tyler emerges into the bar from a hole in the ground he leaped down last night. The Sith was covered in grease and turns to pull up a few large canisters of fuel wiping the sweat from his forehead. Standing up to see the Meltdown Cafe was pretty much in the same shape he had left it last night. Bodies litter the floor and everything is broken and covered in blood and biological matter from explosions. He lights a smoke and takes a moment to listen outside as he takes long drag from his cigarette and exhales slowly. The battle in the streets was picking up again. As sporadic blaster fire echoes from all directions and the sounds of distant explosions, Thanos had done a good job shaking things up. Tyler smirks giving Dareus a nod, "Hutts are licking their wounds things will be slow for at least a few more hours, but I am hearing rumors that they got a few elite swoop gangs they want to have come after us. Seems the Meltdown was the starting point in their eyes and everyone there has a death mark on their head courtesy of Grubba the Hutt." He drags his cargo over near the bar setting the canisters down and leaning up against the bar, Dain had taken the booze from last night though. Via strides into the Meltdown, hand on her blaster, moving with a jaunty swagger and looking about ready to shoot anything that looks like a threat. She nods at the lack of a bartender and says, "I really love the service here." She looks at Tyler, and nods a greeting. "They think we're stupid enough to come back to the Meltdown after all that?" She glances down, as if making sure she's still there. "I mean, apparently we are, but..." she trails off with a grin. Juran doesn't really stride, he runs. Cause a blasterbolt just scored where his feet used to be. "Oi oi oi.." He grunts and stumbles into the Meltdown. At least there's two places he can hide in. He grumbles to himself as he checks the cylinder in his ZCF, then leaves it to dangle there. "I 'ate being shot at.." He grumbles, "Oi. Whassappenin'?" He calls out. The door to the Meltdown opens once more, moments after Via arrives, the entire frame taken up by a large Wookiee who enters the area with a brief look around. He has no swagger, nor attitude. He simply walks, and those with a brain move out of his way, lest they get walked on. Upon spying the Twi'lek Via, he lets off a series of grunts and growls, "rrrhl grrraahhh rahrahraff" (speaking in Shyriiwook) He whips a few more busted up empty bottles off to the corner, looking a little mad at the lack of booze, but shrugs it off, leaning against the back where they used to be displayed behind the bar; smiling and nodding at Via while she arrives, quickly before he speaks, "They'll run through the gangs, then some cheap terrorist tactics...guerilla warfare in the streets. He knows he's a dead man...Grabba's just basically praying for his life right now." Dareus lifts the bi-polar up and sets it against the ledge while he crosses his arms over his blood encrusted chest, turning back to Via, "We seem to have basic control over a lot of the streets, but I'm gonna suggest that anyone who isn't fighting on our side now, and has a gun, gets executed. We don't need to fight on the front and back with those who turn. Hell, if they haven't picked the winning side by now, that's their own fault, not mine." As a blaster shot wings past Juran's feet, he laughs, and shakes his head, "Don't you know you shouldn't go jogging in a war zone?" Tapping his ear, the small comlink is eerily silent, so he looks back to Malign, "That's of course, your call my Lord. This is your show, after all. I'm just a crook caught up in all this." Reaching into his pocket, he grabs a pack of cigarra's, lighting one quick and letting the smoke dangle from his lips, thinking quietly that something about this was just eerie to himself. As the wookiee walks in he turns his attention and shakes his head, "Oh crap...anyone understand him..." His eyes look at the bi-polar for a moment, and back to the wookiee, but doesn't move towards it- yet. Tyler's cigarette brightens as he takes a long draw prompting the front to grow orange as it cooks the tobacco to cinder. He exhales the smoke through his nostrils and shrugs, "If it looks dangerous and against us, kill it. The Hutt no doubt has the same orders on his foes." He shrugs pulling a flask out of his jacket pocket as if he was reading Dareus' mind and handing it to him, maybe he was. "We have what seems to be control of the streets, but the Hutts won't let that last long, there is a pretty big population here and money talks, we're always out numbered." He grins, "But those are the odds I can handle." His hazel eyes spy Juran come in with a hint of humor and shaking his head, "Be careful with that grenade launcher, I've had enough close quarters booms for a day." The Wookiee gives the bruised Sith a reason to sigh heavily, he did not want to see another Wookiee for awhile after the fight Grubba's chief lieutenant gave him last night, he was basically beat across Nar Shaddaa and into this bar by that beast. The biggest Wookiee he had ever seen and so blasted fast, "Dareus, I'm going to need a drink from that." He mutters pointing toward the flask. "Hey, Jowwy," responds Via, nodding at the Wookiee. "Yeah, I'm fine. Was just going to head up to the spaceport and see if you all survived the firefight." She turns to the rest. "The Wookiee's a friend. Good to have around." To the Wookiee, she says, "How'd you fare in the chaos? Ship still in one piece?" The door gets pushed open, and a pair of red eyes peeks into the room, slowly adjusting to the low lighting. The Twi'lek they belong to stays there for a moment, lekku twitching as she takes a look around, ignoring the loud of looks she gets in return, before her eypression lightens somewhat at something, and she steps into the room. "The wookiee should also learn not to clog the sink drains." she comments with a grin, and lifts a hand. "Hey big guy, Via. I see you're still alive, girl." she says, letting the door close behind herself. "mmrroooa" Joworral replies, glancing from Via to the other patrons. Oh. Right. Apparently now Wookiee means bad. Lovely. "hhhrrrrroog ahhhhhh hrowrowhr aaaaaa rawr awwwwwrrrrrrhhhhh rrg ooooaugh ahrck awroooohh rawr grah mmrroooa rahr rahghrrg grrraahhh rrg grrraahhh mmrroooa rowf grrowr rrrhl" At the voice now arriving behind him, Joworral turns and peers at Ka'una, clapping her on the back once...Of course when a Wookiee does that, it's gonna leave a mark. Ow. (speaking in Shyriiwook) Taking a long sip for a few seconds, he quickly takes a few steps forward and hands the flask back to Malign, "I can't blame you; but if that Wookiee's on our side, then I got no problem with it. Better than that thing that came in last night." He takes his blaster from behind the bar and re-slings it over his shoulder quickly, "Grubba's orders are of little significance to me now, he's living on borrowed time as far as I'm concerned, and since the system is locked down..." He chuckles and walks around the bar to the other side, running a hand through his hair, "Technically I have a good reason to keep my ass here and fight. As for the money of his; I'll get my hands on some of it, after he's dead." Tapping the blaster packs that are now attached to a combat thigh holster he grins, "500 rounds for the bi-polar, glad I have my locker on my ship, and no one touched her." Now that he's been labelled a friend for now, he gives the Wookiee a casual and friendly nod "Keeping the streets won't be that hard, Thanos just needs to buy the help once Grabba's dead. Nothing more, me, I could care less; he's a better choice to run the planet." Juran watches the handing over of the alcohol, and licks his lips behind his helmet. His hands lift up, yanking the thing off as he sets it down on a still-standing table, taking his hip-flask out from the toolbelt around his waist. He unscrews it and lifts it up, taking a deep swig before lowering it with a deep, content sigh. "Aahh.. S'thestuff." He pauses, then frowns, before letting out a belch and rubbing his mouth. "Scuze." Of course Thanos was a better choice to Darth Malign, the crime boss was in his pocket when it came to support and to be able to draw from Nar Shaddaa and a few other worlds in neutral space the Sith was setting himself up to rival the other major crime syndicates and to pull the Sith into the dominating influence in crime. He takes a final few drags from his cigarette carefully watching the Wookiee, but adverting his attention when the flask came back and he took a long drink before putting it on the bar top between the two, a former Imperial Warlord, and an Imperial traitor, an odd pair. "I am not too worried, as long as Grubba doesn't have anymore Wookiee bodyguards like the last one." He smirks, his bruises and lacerations were already looking better as he gives sighs running his fingers through his dirty hair, "I could use sometime in a refresher, but I've been dirtier on Coruscant and my black-op days." He smirks. The Sith's eyes turn to Juran again, "Juran, what is the status of your ships and crew?" he perks a brow as he then gives the other small group and their Wookiee a glance to get an idea of the conversations developing. The sounds outside continue to boom with violence, but it was to be expected. One explosion is close enough to free some dust from the ceiling as it rains down lightly from the center of the room and makes the low lights flicker off and then back on a few seconds later. Via kicks some debris off a chair and seats herself, then nods at Ka'una. "I survived." She pats her Kylan-3. "This is me we're talking about." To the Wookiee, she offers, "And how's Song? She holding up all right?" She perks up when Dareus begins talking money. "Talking of money. There some sort of pay for my being helpful last night?" The wookiee lets out a huffed laugh, moving to a chair next to Via, plopping down into the seat, "rawrr rahrahraff aaaaaa grrowr krahghrowj oooooo awroooohh ahrck mmmrrrruuugh aaaaaa mmmrrrruuugh rahgh grrowr grrowr" His gaze follows Via'snow, over to Dareus, grunting a bit. Ka'una smirks at something Via said, but keeps her mouth shut. That is, she smirks after letting out a loud 'oof!' at the friendly pat Joworral gave her. "I get it, I get it.." she says, rubbing her back, leaning against the wookiee for a moment. "Clogged drains good...and I have no idea. Song...I have no idea where she is.." she says, thinking, her voice trailing off there..before she remembers that no, they're not alone, and she straightens somewhat, brushing some dirt and dust off her leather before she nods to the others present. "Hey. I'm Ka'una." she says, as she searches for a good place to sit down at, while she removes the sheathed vibro blade from the back of her vest. Juran lifts up his hip-flask in an apparent salute. "One Z-96 fully stocked and ready. T'other is stuck inna customs matter w'Corellia, I'll be gettin' it out soon. The Privateer s'fully manned n' ready, all weapons charged n' primed and the tractor beams prepared. All on 'igh alert. Weapons distributed amongst t'crew." He takes another swig of his hip-flask and then wrinkles his nose, sliding the cap back on and screwing it in place. "We'll go when y'say, but they're gettin' restless. Can't blame em', though." The pirate stands there as a little dust from the ceiling falls onto his hair and shoulders, then shakes his head a bit to scatter it from himself. "Bloody 'ell.." Dareus nods and smirks a bit on his own, "Hey? What more could you need, you got me on your side." As the explosion rocks the bar slightly, he immediately worries about a casualty, covering the top of the flask from falling dust and debris, then dusting his own hair off with a slight cough before turning his attention back to Via, "I dunno if anyone's paying for that, but like hell I'm walking into a Hutt palace to assassinate him and leaving empty handed." He winks at her, "That's just....wrong in so many ways." Turning his attention back to Juran he nods, before looking at Malign, "I only have my 1300 yere, she ain't built for combat like any of the ships I got from Axel..." That's almost a little depressing for a second, fast, but not useful here; raising an eyebrow while the wookiee barks at him and looking curiously at him, and back around the other girls, as if he were wondering if he needed a translator. "If not paid with credits up front, with favors from Thanos and I." Tyler says politely watching as Dareus guards their flask and nods. He turns to the other table and introduces him by the name he has been going by on the moon, "You can call me Tatooine Bob." A pseudonym used by a large group of beings in the galaxy because it was the name of a Starlight hero in a few films. His cigarette begins to burn to the end prompting him to pitch it to the ground and exhale one last time, "Sounds good Juran, just let your crew know anything not marked friendly in space is fair game for pirating, maybe that will help their mood a bit. Traffic is heavy up there but nothing is leaving the system." He grins and reaches for the flask. The talk of money causes the Wookiee to perk up a bit, glancing to Via, "rahrahraff rahgh oooooo brhnnnh ahhhh oooorrrr mmrroooa" A look is cast back over towards Tyler and Dareus, somewhat appraisingly, "grah rawr rrrrwwaa rrrhl awroooohh grrr rahr awwwwwrrrrrrhhhhh awwwwwrrrrrrhhhhh rrowr ooooaugh auoorgh rrrrwwaa mmrroooa rrowr frowh rawr rawrr grrraahhh aaaaaa ruuahhhh rowf rawrr auoorgh oooooo grrrrow awwwwwrrrrrrhhhhh rrrhl reeow" (speaking in Shyriiwook) Shielding her head with her hands, as if someone would think to launch a mortar at her spikedy hair and those thin little fingers would protect her fragile brain, Song ducks into the cafe. She grabs on to the doorframe, to steady herself, then says, "Uhhhhnnnnn! Very much anger, today. We should go where there is none." Ka'una hrms and pulls a chair from the dust and debris on the ground, and brushes it somewhat clean before she steps on it, and sits down on the backrest, leaning forward, her blade resting on her thighs. "Our luck to be caught in a small war.." she murmurs and loosk up at the ceiling, as if to see the stars and space through it, before she blinks and rubs an eye. Damn debris. "At least we didn't lose anyone yet. Well.." she blinks a few times, the eye clean again. "Where the heck is our wannabe-w..nevermind." she murmurs, catching sight of song, smirking. "Girl, we can't go where there is no anger right now. Actually we can't even leave the planet. Where the heck have you been?" "Favours are always nice," says Via. "You can call me Via, by the way." She nods at Joworral. "I don't think we're looking at payment so much as the chance to loot a Hutt's stronghold. Which is just as good." She turns to the door at Song's entry, apparently ready to draw if it looks hostile--but there is nothing hostile about Song. Instead, she nods to Ka'una. "Could always lay low for a while. There's a few safe places around." At which point she produces a flask of her own and takes a swig. Taking a few short puffs from his own cigarra, he nods while listening to Malign carefully, laughing a little bit, "Talk about easy pickings when they can't run anywhere." Taking a glance back at the Wookiee, he raises an eyebrow and waits for someone to say something in a language he understands, then half nodding to him after hearing Juran, "Besides, Wookiee's sure can fight..." He glances at Tattoine Bob for a second, but leaves any amusing comment alone, this was already thin ice he was walking on. Turning back to Via he shrugs, "Well, favours are worth a hell of a lot more money, especially from those two." Patting the bi-polar slung on his shoulder, Dareus grins a bit, "Besides, this is just another day of fun for me." Shifting his weight, his boot makes a squishing sound on what's left of someones arm, "Captain, why bother with the paint job?" He laughs a little, "The blaster scoring makes it always look better, to some women that is." His hand scratches his face for a moment, "I think setting up a bottleneck for the swoop gangs, or at least heading them off with some air support would be best, dont' even let them have a chance to start a fight, depending on where they are. Is there any word where they're setting up, or just somewhere on the lower levels?" He looks around the room, wondering if anyone's even been lower down yet, into the deeper insanity on the moon right now. The Sith shrugs as Dareus offers a few suggestions, "Afraid we don't have a lot of room for strategic planning, I just heard to expect them roaming around looking for us, if we stay here too long I'd venture we'll just find ourselves on the business end of a few thermal detonators, we'll need to get moving and just hope we're not on the ground when we get ambushed." Tyler pulls away from the bar taking his flask, now nearly empty, and places it into his jacket, "Juran, I want you to get some swoops ready, we can rendezvous down at the sidedeck tonight and just hope for the best. If we can beat the swoop gangs a rush on the palace will be easy as cake, well apart from automated defense systems and whatever Grubba has garrisoning it." The Sith pulls the two canisters of full up onto the bar, "This is for the swoops Juran can wrestle together. The reason air support is out of the question is because of the geography, I'm not risking our ships on this, we're going to need to repel a Hutt mercenary fleet before this is over, I guarantee Nal Hutta is cooking something up, we're killing their business." He smirks turning to walk toward the door checking his weapons, "Alright, meet at the side deck down on level 72 in around four standard hours." With that Tyler or Tatooine Bob or Darth Malign, whatever you want to call him steps out into the violence with a flash of speed disappearing into the crowds. "Uhhn," Song replies to Ka'una. She was sleeping off a particularly nasty interaction with Water of Life, not watered enough. Even war cannot shake the stupor that brings. She goes toward her crew mates, using the Wookiee as insulation from the others. Ka'una lightly turns her head, eyeing Vias flask. She seems like she's shutting down a little for a moment, after making it to the place alive. "Booze, huh?" she wonders, before she lifts her head, looking through the room. "I see a bar. Do I see somebody willing to give me a glass or bottle with some whiskey in it?" she wonders out loud and straightens somewhat on her chair, her hands staying placed on the sheath of her blade. "I sure could use a short or ten, really." Her lekku twitch a little still, the twi'lek slowly moving one pair to hang down her front, the other staying on her back. A look gets taken at Joworral, and she can't help but wish that she'd actually understand a single thing he says. She doesn't even notice Tylers rather speedy disappearance. The pirate eyes the canister. "Mrrn. Ah' suppose I can rustle up some stuff fer' us. Don't expect what I give at the swoop races, though. I might not have the materials available, I'll do m'best though and try to stick as many sharp bits and guns on em' as possible. Don't expect to be taking blasts and goin' though." He reaches into the space between his chest and his breastplate, pulling out a pack of sticks. He opens the packet and takes one in his lips, shoving the packet away as he rifles one of the old fashioned lighters out of his toolbelt. He lifts it up, sparking it and taking a long drag of it. He snaps the lighter over and drops it into his belt. A few draws and a long exhale later, Juran mumbles to himself as he paces over to the canisters and shoves them underarm, smoke billowing from his nose as he then moves over and picks up his helmet. He eyes Dareus for a moment. "Wanna make yersel' useful for a lil' bit? You can help me hammer these things together. Or you can sit 'ere and hope that some bugger doesn't toss a thermal through t'window. S'upto ya." He burps again as he begins to walk towards the Meltdown's door, humming to himself loudly, before he pauses and hiccups. "Ah 'ells.. Not again.." He kicks the door of the Meltdown, storming out.. And then a high-pitched *HIC!* echos his exit, followed by a tirade of curses. He just nods quietly with the orders and starts to mull things over. Quietly Dareus gives the man a partial bow out of habit, quickly correcting himself before he turns and pushes down on the top of the bar for a second, testing it's durability, before he hops up on top of it, pulling the blaster pack from the bi-polar and checking it quickly, "Shoulda found myself some thermal detonators before all this started, dammit." Taking a quick glance at Ka'una, he shakes his head, "Good luck, the only way you're gonna get booze from this bar, is probably licking it from the floor; almost everything else was shattered last night, and what did survive, we drank or Dain took." He shrugs for a second while he chuckles at Juran hopping off the bar again, bringing his rifle up to his hands as he heads by the door, looking back at the table, "Anyone who's gonna be around tonight, thanks, if you aren't...take care of yourselves until this is all over, I'm gonna make sure Captain Wino doesn't blow his own leg off while building them." Morning After, The